


Dreams

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Teenagers, Wet Dream, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Darius is exhausted and has a hot dream about Kenji. He wakes up to face the question of whether it could have been real or not.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Kenji Kon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kenji sure liked to be around Darius a lot. It surprised me a bit.
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!

Darius was exhausted. You’d think after their adventure, and after living for a week in a whole area filled with luxury hotels, and after setting wired alarms for unwanted predators around their perimeter, you’d have nothing but time to relax with your friends, breathe, maybe even take a nap. But no. He had been up for almost the entire week, ignoring Sammy’s concerned words on a proper sleep schedule, and Brooklynn’s chatter about the dangers of spending too much time in front of a computer screen, trying to fix the communication software, testing the generators that worked on solar power, and configurating the wi-fi network for the eleventh time in a row.

“We need to find a way out. Maybe if we can connect to a satellite owned by Masrani, we can beam a message through the island’s servers, and then…” He’d been repeating this all day, and ever since he had found the equipment. The more he said it, the more Darius had wanted to punch something, possibly Dr. Wu’s face, and escape back to his room for some much needed rest.

Upon seeing his bed, he let out a deep moan of relief. He immediately pulled off his sweaty t-shirt, and flopped face-first onto his mattress, causing another moan to rumble out of him. He weakly considered taking a shower, but quickly decided that even pulling on pajamas would be too much exertion for him. Shortly thereafter, Darius was out cold, yet having the most vivid dream he’d ever experienced…

The first thing he noticed was how warm he was. It wasn’t like his bed didn’t keep him warm normally, but currently he felt like he had a heater against his back, and _damn_ , was it a lovely feeling. He shifted a bit closer to the heat unthinkingly, and let out a sigh of contentedness.

“Mmh... You awake, bro?” A sleepy, yet achingly familiar voice murmured into Darius’s ear. And Darius felt nothing but peace and happiness at hearing them speak. Like it was a normal, pleasant thing to happen.

“No...” Darius mumbled sleepily, keeping his eyes shut. He felt the heat against shift and then long, warm fingers were brushing his face, combing his curly hair, lightly tickling his sides.

“How about now?” The voice teased, lips touching Darius’ ear as they moved.

“Nu-uh. Still asleep,” Darius teased right back, his lips twitching to keep back the silly grin that threatened to overtake his face. Even with his eyes still closed, somehow Darius could sense that the voice’s owner was smiling. Then the bed shifted as they moved. Darius whined a little when the heater against his back disappeared, eliciting a laugh from the other person, as they continued to move around. Finally, the bed stilled. Darius was now on his back, eyes still stubbornly closed, but he could feel knees on either side of his hips and hands pressing into the mattress near his head. Warm breaths ghosted across Darius’s skin, followed by even warmer lips that glided from his collarbone, up his throat, across his cheek, and settling on his ear.

“Well, if you won’t wake yourself up, I guess I’ll just have to take matters upon myself.” The voice was deep and spoke of promises best made in the dark, the kind that made your stomach twist with anticipation, and your breath catch at the passion there. Oh-so-achingly slowly, the voice leaned into Darius and softly kissed his lips, a butterfly kiss. But that softness didn’t last very long, though it was hard to tell whether that had been the fault of Darius’s impatience or the voice’s.

The voice’s hands gripped Darius’s hair, and Darius reached up and latched onto their waist, pulling them closer with a deep moan. The boy pulled back a bit to gasp for air, and felt his throat being lined with kisses and nips, and felt a swell of satisfaction knowing that he’d see marks up and down his neck from this later. He felt tugging at his hair, and he used one of his own hands to rub up and down the smooth, muscular back that lay beneath his fingers. The voice shuddered lightly, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Darius felt like he could happily drown in one of those kisses, and deepened it further as he gripped the other’s head tightly, causing a groan to slip out between them.

“Darius…” He moaned, and that sound alone made Darius’s pants feel two sizes too tight. Darius felt hands tugging on his shirt and opened his eyes for the first time as he helped shift forward to lift it off. He instinctively froze upon seeing what lay before him. Light skin, completely unblemished and smooth. Beautiful, toned muscles, sleek like a swimmer’s. Long arms, long neck, long legs, long and graceful. A smile that was mischievous and gorgeous, and fully addictive. On a normal day, that would have been what made him freeze-the fact someone that gorgeous was in bed with him. But instead, it was the eyes. Kenji’s eyes.

“Kenji?” Darius somehow managed to gasp. Kenji paused, his hands still tangled in Darius’s shirt, and touching Darius’s chest. Darius could feel everywhere Kenji’s fiery warm skin met his, each touch feeling like it should have been branded into his skin so it could be permanently seen by all-Darius had been fooling around with Kenji. He’d been kissing Kenji, he’d been kissed back by Kenji. Oh God…

“What is it, bro? Is something wrong? Is this too weird for you?” Even as he spoke, Kenji began distancing himself from Darius. His eyes clouded with doubt and worry as he began to crawl off Darius’s lap. Instinctively, Darius reached out and wrapped his fingers around Kenji’s wrists, stopping him from creating any more space between them. Kenji just looked confused, but willingly stayed put. Darius swallowed and tried to gather himself, which wasn’t easy given Kenji’s current closeness. And shirtless-ness.

His brain was foggy. This felt so right, him and Kenji, their closeness, their kisses. The way they were sharing a bed, how Kenji was looking at him, like it was weirder for him to be pulling back than to be going forward. But this was weird! Why would he have chosen Darius with three pretty girls outside that room? Why was he here? Why did this feel so familiar?

“Darius? Are you ok? You look… Weird or something… What’s wrong, man?” Kenji gently lifted one hand to Darius’s face and tilted it towards his. Darius met Kenji’s steady gaze with his own lost one.

“I... I just... I’m confused…” Even to his own ears, Darius sounded weak and disoriented, despite his voice’s low volume.

Kenji stroked his cheek gently with the pad of his thumb, and nodded. Darius took this as a cue to continue.

“This can’t be real can it? This has got to all be in my head, doesn’t it? Cause... You... With me... It just, just can’t be, can it? You... Brooklyn… This, just can’t be real.”

“Damn,” Kenji sighed, as he looked him straight in the eyes and smiled softly. “When will you ever see yourself properly, dude? And who says whatever’s in your head can’t be real? That’s how everything starts, doesn’t it? All it takes to make it real is someone being brave enough to try putting it out into the world…”

Darius stared confused. When had Kenji “bro-dude” Kon gotten so wise? Kenji leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together, and brought his other hand up to cup Darius’s face, so he was cradling Darius’s head in his hands. The contrast between their skin more evident now. Darius sighed and closed his tired eyes, content to just sit there with Kenji and their impossibility.


	2. Chapter 2

“Darius.”

“Kenji?”

“Darius.”

“What, Kenji?”

“DARIUS.”

“Ah!” Darius startled awake to someone calling his name. He glanced around wildly for a second, totally disoriented, until he realized he was still in his bed, tangled in his sheets, Kenji just an arm’s length away. He must have been the one to wake him up.

“Jeez, Darius. Are you ok? You look… Upset. What’s wrong?” Kenji asked with concern. His eyes scrunched up a bit, and he studied Darius carefully before sitting on the edge of his mattress and putting a warm hand on his shoulder. “You wanna talk, man?”

Darius’s initial reaction was to say no as quickly as he could, and get out of there. People like Kenji don’t ever really want to know what you are thinking or feeling.

But something about the way Kenji was looking at him, like he really did care, was making Darius want to talk. Want to spill, tell him about when his dad got sick, when his brother took him on a road trip, when he had won first place in the school’s science fair for his project on finding small fossils with a desalinization method, and how his parents had been so proud… He wanted to tell him how gorgeous he thought he was, Black hair, light-up-the-world cocky smile, confident eyes and all. He wanted-

“Hello…? Earth to Darius? Anybody home?”

Darius jolted a bit and felt his ears go red. “What? Yeah, I-I’m fine.”

Kenji slid a couple inches closer on the bed, moving his hand from Darius’s shoulder to his forehead, eyeing him critically and disbelievingly.

“You sure? ‘Cause you were muttering a lot in your sleep and tossing and turning and now you’re acting like you just got hit by a truck. That’s not ‘fine’ behavior, you know. I’m going to go get Yaz cuz she knows about this “exhaustion” thing better than me. I think you should spend a little time in bed, maybe you overworked yourself today-”

“Wait.” Darius suddenly stopped him, wrapping his fingers around Kenji’s wrist to make him stay. Kenji jerked back at the feeling of Darius grabbing him, somehow managing to lose his balance and trip. Instinctively, Darius reached to try to catch him, but somehow just managed to make it worse, making Kenji fall on top of him and push him back into the mattress. Kenji looked down at Darius, who was frozen beneath him and mad nervous. Slowly, like he couldn’t quite believe he was doing it, Kenji ran a finger past his dark eyes, over his still somehow round cheeks, down to his full lips, which slightly parted at the feeling.

Kenji traced the finger around and over Darius’s lips, making his breath stutter and start. Darius’ eyes fluttered shut and he spent most of his energy trying to will away the feeling that was gathering in his jeans. If Kenji felt it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever recover from the teasing that would surely follow. He was so focused on his self-assigned task that he hardly noticed Kenji’s breaths coming closer to his skin, the pressure of their chests pressing together increasing, until Kenji’s lips touched his.

Darius’s eyes flew open like he’d been electrocuted. Kenji pulled back, a bright flush spreading all over his face, down his neck, probably even down to his chest. He fearfully peered at Darius from beneath his eye lashes as he waited to see how Darius would react. Darius raised one shaking hand up to lightly touch his lips wonderingly. He looked back up at Kenji, and lightly cupped his face in one hand. His lips moved but no sound came out, and then he surged up and kissed him back.

Kenji returned the gesture so eagerly, their teeth nearly clacked against each other. Darius had never kissed anyone, but Kenji had and quickly took the lead. He buried his fingers deep in Darius’ hair and pulled gently at the strands. Darius groaned and leaned into the feeling, making Kenji chuckle breathlessly against his mouth. He slipped his hands up Kenji’s back, feeling the muscle and skin shiver under his hands.

Kenji blushed a bit more and began sucking at Darius’ pulse point. Darius gasped and bit his lip, immediately losing his train of thought. He leaned into Kenji’s touch and groaned as Kenji continued to kiss and suck his way across his collarbone, not caring or really thinking of how noticeable it would be later. Kenji pulled his hands free of Darius’ hair, and began tracing patterns on Darius’ bare chest and stomach.

“Can I…?” Darius asked breathlessly as he pulled on the hem of Kenji’s shirt. Kenji nodded quickly and shifted a bit to make getting it off easier. Then Darius just stared.

Kenji was even more beautiful than he’d dreamed. He was milky skinned and long-limbed and soft haired and so gorgeous that it made Darius’ boner ache. He brushed his fingers through Kenji’s hair softly, enjoying the look on Kenji’s face as he did so.

“W- What are you thinking about?” Darius whispered in the stillness that had descended over the room.

Kenji shrugged. “You. Me. Us… And how much I like you.”

Darius breathed slowly. “Uhm. Thanks”

Kenji’s smile grew, and he began to laugh.

Soon they were both laughing silently, stomachs aching and breaths coming in gasps. Kenji finally stopped laughing enough to catch his breath and wrapped his arms around Darius’s neck, looking at the younger boy affectionately.

“Hey you know what, bro?”

“What?”

“You’re a good leader.”

Darius’ shy smile became so bright Kenji felt something melt in him.

“Yeah I guess I am.”


End file.
